The detective and the killer
by Mitiki
Summary: Ryuzaki L has Yagami Light handcuffed to him, he has reason to belive Light is kira but will his affections for Light cloud his judjment? Or will Light come to love the detective too much to kill him?
1. Chapter 1

Light watched L type vigorously at his laptop as he laid in the bed. How long has it been since L had decided to handcuff himself to Light? Light had lost track of time, day or night it was all the same to L. "God Ryuzaki can't you stop and let me get a few hours of sleep?" Light groaned.

L looked over at the teen his eyes were starting to show off the black circles that came from sleep deprivation. "Light Kun is tiered?" he asked in an innocent voice "L is not stopping Light kun from sleeping," he turned back to his computer and continued typing.

"How can I sleep with you clicking all night?" Light sounded desperate.

"L must work to solve the Kira case," L said simply.

"God I wish I was still in the cell, at least I got sleep in there," he turned and put the pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out L's typing.

"L will stop for a little," L said softly shutting down his laptop. Looking at Light more closely now, he was thinner then he had been the week ago L had handcuffed Light to himself, his skin was somewhat paler losing that nice tan he always seemed to have.

"Thank you," Light grumbled. Sleep instantly swept over him as L watched his thumb to his mouth. L waited about two hours then started his typing again. Light groaned as he sat up "Ryuzaki, you're worse then Kira," he said glaring at the detective.

"Is Light kun saying that L is like Kira?" L asked glaring back at the teen.

"No you're worse, at least Kira kills victims fast you are just slowly killing me," Light said plopping back into the pillow.

"L is not killing Light kun," L said simply.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can hardly move Ryuzaki!" Light yelled. L looked at Light, he did look weaker.

"L gives Light kun time to eat," L said, Light just groaned his cheeks were flushed his eyes looked glazed over.

"Light Kun, are you well," when Light didn't answer L placed a pale hand on the teens head "Light Kun is very hot," he said "There is an 80% chance that Light Kun is sick," he said then picked up the phone and dialed Soichiro's number.

"Yes what is it L?" came the voice of light's dad.

"I believe Light Kun is sick Soichiro San," L said simply.

"What do you mean sick? Light hasn't been sick since grade school," Soichiro said.

"Light Kun has a fever," L said looking at the teen who hade already drifted back to sleep.

"Take him to the emergency room I'll meet you there," Soichiro said then hung up before L could protest.

"Watari," L called out.

"Yes master L," Watari said walking in in a suit ready to perform any errand for L.

"We have to take Light kun to the emergency room go get the car ready," L said getting out of bed.

"Yes sir," Watari said then left to do as told.

L looked at Light who was still in jeans and a button up white shirt, that's right L has not let Light kun change yet that day, L was starting to think Light getting sick was his fault. The rise and fall of Light chest was slow and relaxed. L watched him closely until Watari came in announcing the car was ready to leave. "Thank you," L said picking up the teen who laid limp in his arms. "Light kun is too light," L said to himself carrying the teen to a limo.

He set Light in first buckling him up making sure it was secure then he buckled himself. "We're ready," L said sitting in his weird position looking at his feet. The limo started driving and Light stirred lightly then went back to sleep. L watched him closely wondering if this weak boy could be Kira, he was smart enough and has the access to criminal files that nobody outside the police force has, but he was so childish at times; surely if he was Kira he would have slipped it in one of his childish temper tantrums.

Before L could think more on this subject they arrived at the emergency room, Soichiro was waiting at the door smoking a cigarette which was very unlike him. L unbuckled light and shook him softly "Light Kun wake up," L said.

"Do you have to go again Ryuzaki?" he mumbled L would have laughed if he didn't sound so drained.

"We are at the doctors Light kun," L said "come on," he tugged the chain connecting them. Light weakly followed L out of the car, L watched him so that if Light were to fall he could catch him.

"Light how do you feel, my god you look awfull what did you do to him L?" Soichiro said looking at his son who was wobbling like he was on a three day drunk.

"L did nothing to him Soichiro San," l said "Lets just get him inside," L started to pull Light inside the emergency room waiting room. He sighed L dose not like hospitals he thought to himself. Soichiro held Light up straight.

"I'm fine dad really," Light said he still held a hint of weakness in his voice and his cheeks still flushed with fever. How long has Light Kun been flushed and I not noticed? L asked hiself.

"You should've called and said you weren't feeling well," Soichiro said.

"I'm fine dad," Light repeated.

"L dose not think Light Kun is fine," L said looking at him "L would not be here if Light Kun was fine," he looked at his feet again.

Both Soichiro and Light stared at L. "Are you worried about me Ryuzaki?" Light asked in slight disbelief, that hint of disbelief only succeeded in agitating L.

"Light kun may be Kira if Light kun dies L will never know if Light kun is Kira," L said putting his thumb to his mouth again.

"Ryuzaki if I was Kira I would've killed you for less then what you put me through this past week," Light said then leaned his head back.

"Chances of Light being Kira up 12%," L said.

"WHY?" Soichiro yelled.

"Because Light Kun wants to kill L," L said softly. "L should be scared being so close to Light Kun," L said still looking down as if in deep thought.

"Anyway L shouldn't you release my son so he can see the doctor?" Soichiro asked.

"Why? is the doctor also wanting to kill L?" L asked "L will go with Light Kun L is concerned about Light kun's health," he looked at the shocked teen.

"Really Ryuzaki?" Light asked a small smile on his lips.

"L would not lie about that," L said and sighed craving some nice strawberry cream cake.

"Hey dad why don't you go get Ryuzaki a candy bar after you fill out the papers," Soichiro nodded and walked off Light looked so weak, Light's eyes closed again and again he drifted off to sleep. As Light slept he fell onto L's shoulder.

"Light kun is burning L's arm," L said softly looking at Light. Soichiro came back with a chocolate bar with strawberry filling.

"The nurse will come out to get him as soon as she can," Soichiro said handing L the candy bar.

"Thank you Soichiro san," L said gladly accepting the chocolate. Light slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry Ryuzaki," he mumbled sitting back in his chair.

"Light is sick so L is ok," L said after swallowing a bite of his candy. L ate his candy quietly as Soichiro and Light exchanged questions about family and work.

"Yagami Light," the nurse called. L stood up slowly, followed by Light. "Which one of you is Yagami Light," she asked sweetly.

"I am," Light said softly "This is Ryuzaki L he will be coming too," Light said, the nurses eyes drifted to the handcuffs.

"Light Kun is in my care," L said ignoring her stares.

"Right this way," she said leading them to a room "Please sit on the table Yagami San," Light did as told making the paper protest loudly. She got a thermometer and took Lights temperature "38.8 (102) degrees," she said lightly.

"Light Kun has a high temperature," L said softly looking at Light. Is this really my fault? L asked himself looking down again.

"The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said softly.

"Yes Thank you," Light said leaning against the wall and stareing at L. "What's wrong Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong," L said softly. There was a long acward silence finaly broken when the doctor came in.

"Yagami san how long have you had a fever?" The doctor asked sitting in a chair holding a notepad.

"I'm not sure," Light said softly.

"Have you been sleeping well and eating properly?" the doctor asked never looking up from his notepad.

"I haven't slept but a few minuts here and there and I can't seem to eat," Light said. Why have I not noticed Light Kun wasn't eating? L asked himself.

"The nurse is going to take a blood test so we can see if it is just from starvation and lack of sleep," The doctor finally looked up at Light and saw the chain "are you sexually active?" he asked.

Light blushed brilliantly "No I'm not," he said L could not help but laugh slightly. The doctor nodded and left.

"Ryuzaki people are going to think we're going out at this rate," Light said hideing the chain as best he could.

"L and Light Kun know the truth so it doesn't matter," L said shrugging then began to chew on his thumb. The nurse came in shortly and set up a little cart.

"Ok Yagami San hold out your arm and make a fist," she said as she slipped a rubber band on his arm above his elbow. He did as told and she took two tubes of Lights blood. "I'll be back shortly," she said as she left.

"Dose Light kun's arm hurt?" L asked. Light shook his head no. He took off the rubber band and pressed the place where the needle was.

L and Light were silent L watching Light carefully studying his movements. "Light kun taps his foot when he is impatient," L observed out loud.

"Yeah it's an old habit," Light said softly.

Just then the doctor came back in "Yagami san you just need rest and to eat, you shouldn't do anything mentally or physically strenuous for three days at least if you don't feel better by then come back,"

The doctor said.

"Thank you," Light said, L looked at him ;so it was L's fault L said to himself.

As they were walking out Light mumbled "told you I was ok," Soichiro came up to them.

"So how are you Light?" he asked.

"I just need sleep and to eat, I'm fine," Light said.

"Light kun may not work on the Kira case for atleast three days," L said.

"But Ryuzaki!" Light started to protest but L stopped him.

"The doctor told Light kun that he could not do anything physical or mentally strenuous," L said as it was final.


	2. Light's confession

"Come on Ryuzaki, can't I help just a little?" Light said looking at the detective who was clicking away at his laptop.

"L has said no many times already Light kun," L said looking at the frustrated teen. To ensure that Light would not sneak a look he had handcuffed him to the bed.

"This is so ridiculous! I feel fine all I needed was some sleep!" Light sat up and stared at L.

"The doctor told L three days," L said softly deciding to ignore Light and continue his vigorous typing. Light deciding to give up as he laid down and sighed.

"This is more mentally strenuous then the case," Light mumbled. Light looked at the clock it read nine thirty. L had set new rules yesterday when he and Light got back from the doctors. No activity after ten, three meals breakfast at six thirty, lunch at twelve, and then dinner at six. The most infuriating rule was that the detective team could have no contact with Light until the three days where up.

"Is Light kun tiered?" L asked putting his thumb to his lip and looking at Light.

"Yes I'm tiered, tiered of these stupid new rules," Light said.

"Light kun dose not approve of L's new rules for Light kun's health?" L shut down his laptop and set it on the table beside him and hopped out of his chair. He had discarded the wrappers of the candy he was eating only a few moments ago.

"No I don't, and I absolutely hate being handcuffed in bed most of the day," Light looked at L, whom seemed to be thinking. "I want to work L," L looked at Light, Light rarely called L,L.

"But the doctor said nothing mentally strenuous, and the Kira case is most certainly mentally strenuous," L said.

"Not as much as being able to do nothing! I'm useless if I can't do anything, I care about my health as much as the next teenager! But I want to help you L," Light looked at the slouched detective in front of him.

"L is most touched that Light kun wishes to help him but the case can wait two more days," he said. "Lights out is early today," he said as he flipped the light switch. He heard Light's defeated groan as he turned to walk to the bed. L had freed Light from the bed only to handcuff him back to L. "Good night Light kun," L said.

"Yeah whatever," Light said rolling over. L dose not understand, L thought to himself. Am I not doing all this for Light kun? Why is he not satisfied? L could barely see the teens figure in the dark room. Why do I care so much for him? He could be Kira, or maybe that's why, L thought biting his thumb. Perhaps I don't want Kira to die before I can turn him in. No that's not it, L sighed softly as he laid down. L did not sleep but he did think more on the subject of why do I care for Light kun so much.

"It is morning light kun," L said softly. Shaking the teen. Light groaned and sat up.

"That's right another of your stupid rules, Annoy Light at all costs," Light grumbled. L could not suppress a smile at the still half asleep Light.

"Come Light kun, you do want a shower right?" L asked. Light nodded and got up to follow L. When they reached the shower L handcuffed Light to the curtain poll after he had undressed and closed the curtain so Light could have some privacy. L sat on the toilet wondering what Watari had fixed them for breakfast. L heard the shower running as Light bathed himself.

"Hey Ryuzaki, Why don't you ever take care of your hair?" Light asked.

"It is a waist of L's time," L said dully.

"And waiting for me to shower exetera is not a waist of time?" Light asked.

"Perhaps," L said looking at the curtain seeing only Light's silhouette.

"Then why do you? I know you have cameras everywhere even the bathrooms so why don't you just let them watch me?" Light asked as he began to rinse his hair.

"L thinks Light merely wants time to think of a plan to get away from L," L said "Light kun's probability of being Kira up 2% that makes probability up to twenty," L said.

"I'm not Kira!" Light yelled. He threw back the curtain splashing L with water. "Do I look like a mass murderer?" He asked. L simple looked ahead.

"It is not up to L to say what a mass murderer looks like," L said simply. L reached over for a towel and handed it to Light "You are done?" L asked. Light turned off the water and took the towel as he dried himself off he noticed L would not look at him.

"Ok uncuff me so I can get dressed," Light said. L stood slowly and uncuffed Light and let him dress then cuffed them together. L walked to the sink and began to brush his teeth Light did the same. When they had finished all their morning needs they walked down stairs to the kitchen. Watari had set up a table for them. He was pouring orange juice for Light and tea with several lumps of sugar in it for L.

"Ah good morning L, Light," on Light's side there was grilled fish miso soup and rice on L's side there was breakfast cakes and other sweets.

"How can you eat so many sweets Ryuzaki?" Light asked "Don't you ever get sick?" he looked at L who had already sat down in his seat.

"Sugar is the primary fuel for the brain, and no," L said dully light sat down Light put his hands together and prayed. "Why dose Light bother to pray?" L asked.

"It is respectful you should try it," Light said.

"Perhaps you are right," he said before taking a bite from one of the cakes. He watched Light to make sure he was eating.

"L, there is an urgent e-mail for you," Watari said handing L the laptop.

"Yes, thank you Watari," he opened his e-mail ignoring Light's stares of curiosity. "It appears that there may be a third and possibly fourth Kira," L said to himself.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"L can not tell Light kun," L said as he saved the e-mail to review later. How can there be so many Kira's? perhaps the old Kira's passed down something to the new ones… to hide the evidence of originally being Kira, L was deep in thought as he ate.

"Come on Ryuzaki tell me what's going on!" Light demanded staring at L who was ignoring him. Light pulled the chain connecting him and L sharply enough to pull L out of his seat.

"Why did Light kun do that?" L asked seemingly unfazed. He starred into Light's eyes.

"Because it was the only way I could get your attention," Light said standing.

"If Light kun was not ill L would make Light kun regret his resent actions," L said. Light glared at L not saying a word. "Time for us to go back upstairs Light kun," was all L said as he started to walk pulling the reluctant teen behind him.

"Ryuzaki! At least let me sit down here!" Light whined. "It's so boring just laying in bed!" L sighed and looked at the teen.

"You are being problematic Light kun," L said Light looked pleadingly at L. "Is L not enough company?" Light stiffened.

"Ryuzaki all you do is click on that stupid laptop of yours," Light complained.

"You wish for L to converse with you, Light kun?" L asked as he put his thumb to his mouth.

"It would be nice," Light mumbled running his free hand through his hair. L watched as Light started to walk up the stairs. So Light just wants to talk to me? Is there something I'm missing? L followed Light up the stairs.

"Well Light kun what do you want to talk about?" L asked as he closed the door to the room.

"Well I have been curios lately about you Ryuzaki,"

"Why would Light kun be curious about L?" L asked as he took a seat in a chair close to the bed.

"Well for one, have you ever had any one you liked?" Light asked sitting on the edge of the bed facing the detective.

"What dose Light kun mean?" L asked as he pulled the rapper of a snack cake.

"You know like a girl friend," Light said.

"L has no need for such things," L said before taking a rather large bite of the cake.

"Really? Well what about a boy friend?" Light asked, L nearly chocked as he swallowed.

"Why would Light kun ask such a ridiculous thing?" L said after he had swallowed. Light looked at L with his amber eyes.

"I think I like you," Light mumbled "even though you annoy the hell out of me, keep me chained up, and harass me about being a mass murderer," Light looked at L who had a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"Light kun… are you feeling alright?" L asked. The teen balled his hands into fists and flung himself at the detective crushing his lips to L's. Light's tongue raced L's lower lip tasting the cake the detective was eating just a few seconds before.

"Dose that answer your question Ryuzaki?" Light asked


End file.
